Welcome to The World
by Oracle Five
Summary: Tales of 'The World' and .hack/GU, done within 100 themes. FIC CLOSED.
1. Introduction

Okay, let's try this 100 themes thing again. Only this time it'll be .hack//GU (though I _might_ be branching out to the rest of the .hack universe, we'll have to see) AND I made sure to do a quarter of them in advance already! Eh heh hee...

Oh right. They won't be in order either. Thought it'd be fun to mix 'em up some. Enjoy!

**OxOxO**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the .hack franchise...and now I've made myself sad.

**OxOxO**

_Everyone joins The World in their own way._

**1. Introduction**

This game's graphics were amazing! The stonework looked so realistic; no, perhaps better than realistic! Not a single stone was out of place. The water flowing in the channel around the edge of the room burbled merrily to itself as it flowed; you could almost feel the coolness of the water. And this was just the _entrance_…what would the rest of this world look like? She couldn't wait to see it.

First, however…she looked for the character he used. She knew he had the same name as on the site where they had met (she, too, was using the same name for herself here), and he had described a few details…tall, a long coat, green hair…

He found her first, of course. She had been so distracted by her surroundings that he had approached her without her realizing it. He looked just as he always sounded; dignified and poised, yet not unkind in the least.

"I'm here, Sakaki," she said, putting on a genuine smile – and here, where another could see it! - for what felt like the first time in ages.

"Indeed you are, Atoli," Sakaki replied, his own smile bright.

He took her hand. He was so gentle…

"Welcome, Atoli, to _The World_."

**OxOxO**


	2. Innocence

_Innocence is a rare and treasured thing._

**OxOxO**

**8. Innocence**

Bo loves it when it's his turn to play with their character. He's not sorry to share it with his sister, of course. Bo loves his twin sister very much, and she loves to play _The World_ almost more than he does! And certainly, they could have made separate characters…but since they can't be online at the same time anyway, sharing is just fine with Bo.

Even so, Bo still loves it when Saku goes to sleep and it's his turn to play for a while. It's a chance to spend time with Haseo! Bo doesn't have an older brother in real life, but Haseo is a very kind-hearted person; he's Bo's older brother online, though truthfully Bo hasn't asked Haseo if the older boy thinks of their relationship in quite those terms.

Still, it's because of Haseo that Bo feels strong enough to stand beside the others when the time comes. Saku is pleased too, though she doesn't like to show it. Bo wonders why; Saku acts almost as if she doesn't like Haseo at _all_ sometimes! It's confusing; isn't it better to be more honest? Why would anyone _not_ like Haseo, anyway?


	3. Stars

_Icolo is the guild whose members are named for stars._

**xOxOx**

**34. Stars**

Alkaid thinks it's a stupid idea. Sirius thinks Alkaid should try it out before she denies that the idea has any merit. Alkaid cheerfully amends her protest; it's a stupid idea and Sirius is stupid for liking it. Meanwhile, Taihaku watches the show calmly from the sidelines, waiting for the usual argument to ebb a bit before he steps in and convinces his fellow Emperors to try it anyway.

Antares, the one the idea came from originally, watches the members of the guild he founded bicker and squabble like children with a mixture of amusement, exasperation, and a shot of liquor. One Emperor is loud and brash, not to mention a chronic liar. Another is blunt and stubborn, refusing to back down for an instant when he believes he's right. The third is unflappable and stoic, to the point where it's a surprise that he holds any motivation at all to keep his throne. Today they're all in fine form, but was this really the Icolo Antares wanted?

…Still, at least they're lively. Maybe Antares should suggest the three Emperors fighting in the same party more often! Ha hah hah ha!


End file.
